


Appearances

by YeungMaiSu



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeungMaiSu/pseuds/YeungMaiSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This poem was originally featured as part of the Make-Up Challenge for the Due South Flashfiction Community on Live Journal and deals with Teen!Ray, heartbreak, angst and the art of dressing for what you want.  Ray and Stella belong to Alliance Communications and the great Pauls (both Haggis and Gross).</p><p>I would like to warmly and with affection dedicate this to Beth H. and Pollitt for their encouragement.  Special thanks also should go to Pollitt for the lovely title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally featured as part of the Make-Up Challenge for the Due South Flashfiction Community on Live Journal and deals with Teen!Ray, heartbreak, angst and the art of dressing for what you want. Ray and Stella belong to Alliance Communications and the great Pauls (both Haggis and Gross).
> 
> I would like to warmly and with affection dedicate this to Beth H. and Pollitt for their encouragement. Special thanks also should go to Pollitt for the lovely title.

  
  
  
When I first saw her, she looked like those dolls they keep under glass.  
  
Admired, though not to be played with.  
  
But that's not her at all.  
  
See, I know the Stella.  
  
She likes the look of dirty nails. Blood on the knuckles.  
  
Kisses that taste of beer and secrets.  
  
Being held all night long.  
  
This I get, this I understand.  
  
And if you want something, you gotta be willing to work for it.  
  
So I'll change my hair, lose the glasses, wear the leather, get the tat.  
  
Because if I give her everything she wants, maybe she'll want me.  
  



End file.
